finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio_2 Movies Interessante. Adesso però dobbiamo aspettare Capitan America e i Guardiani della galassia. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:05, gen 28, 2014 (UTC) Restyling Stavo pensando a una cosa. Non darebbe più un'idea di completezza se facessimo una pagina su ogni singola apparizione di una magia o di un'invocazione? In questo modo potremmo dividere in sezioni il tutto e segnalare le zone in cui si può comprare, i nemici che ne fanno uso, nel caso delle invocazioni se ci sono boss battle, e le eventuali differenze tra le versioni del gioco. In questo modo potremmo anche ottimizzare lo spazio senza pericolo di fare le pagine troppo lunghe. Fammi sapere che ne pensi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:14, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) Il problema è proprio quello dei ruoli nella trama: ho realizzato che la pagina viene troppo pasticciata se mettiamo le sezioni di boss e personaggio nella stessa pagina: in fondo con i personaggi normali non lo facciamo. Almeno per personaggi come Bahamut di FFIV dovrò fare una pagina a sè. Mi era venuta in mente questa cosa anche perché le categorie che dovremmo mettere sarebbero tantissime su ciascuna pagina. Avevo pensato a una soluzione così. Purtroppo, però, non sono riuscito a implementare i codici della wiki di KH per adattarle :( --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:33, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) No, ma almeno elencare le caratteristiche singole di ogni magia/nemico/evocazione in modo più ordinato, come nella pagina che ti ho linkato. Ora, qui sono io che voglio essere fiscale, però sinceramente, con tutti i giochi che dobbiamo elencare rischiamo di fare un casino assurdo e delle pagine improponibilmente lunghe. Questo è il principale motivo per cui ho voluto separare la pagina su un personaggio da quella del suo gameplay. Tu hai parlato di pagine corte: meglio una pagina corta che dice tutto, che una pagina lunga che dice solo metà. Comunque, se hai un'idea migliore dimmi, poi ne parlerò anche con Teo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:48, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare un problema: forse è meglio dividere la pagina delle abilità Apeiron in Danni e HP Apeiron, per la diversa frequenza con cui le due diverse abilità appaiono. Ho in programma di fare la stessa cosa con Nulmagia. Questa pagina la possiamo usare come pagina "generica", in cui parliamo delle caratteristiche di queste due, ma non delle apparizioni... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:30, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Pensavo ne avessimo già convenuto. Chi la fa? Io o tu? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:34, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Beh, in fondo parlare dell'aeronave non è la stessa cosa che fare la lista di tutte le aeronavi presenti nei singoli giochi, non ti pare? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:53, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Sai, qui non si tratta di copiare, ma di scrivere la stessa cosa perché non c'è modo migliore per scriverla. Comunque, il layout della pagina nella wiki americana è abbastanza brutto, quindi c'è un po' da cambiare. Cambiando un attimo argomento, che ne dici di archiviare la tua pagina di discussioni? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:08, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Comunque, facciamo una cosa, la pagina la comincio a preparare io, tu intanto fai altre tre pagine a tua completa discrezionem e quando hai finito la posto. OK? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:39, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Hai qualche idea per la pagina 1999? Ne manca solo una e non posso postare la mia senza quella. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:06, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Il punto è quello: è pronta e finita. Purtroppo non sono riuscito a dire molto altro rispetto a quanto c'era scritto nella wiki americana, ma ho scambiato di posto alcune sezioni per renderla un po' più ordinata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:52, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Pagine Potevi lasciarne qualcuna. Guadosalam, Besaid e Kilika erano salvabili e così altre, scusa... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:33, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Neanche più di tanto. Il problema è che quella storia è stata scritta perché Nojima non aveva altre idee per fare un seguito a Final Fantasy X-2 e allora ha detto: "Sai cosa? Facciamo tornare Sin e rendiamo Yuna di nuovo una suora, poi facciamola lasciare con Tidus e scriviamo la stessa storia di FFX ma con i protagonisti più vecchi." Seriamente, l'unica cosa che mi intriga di questo possibile seguito sono i due personaggi nuovi, che non hanno nemmeno tutta l'attenzione che potrebbero avere... perché l'idea di fare un seguito così, ADESSO, non è una gran furbata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:10, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo non sanno più cosa vuol dire ascoltare i fans, e questo è un grosso problema per tutte le case videoludiche. Purtroppo, se diventi famoso, la gente si aspetta qualcosa da te, e se qualcuno ti chiede qualcos'altro devi decidere se prenderti il rischio di non avere lo stesso successo oppure no. Così è stato per Bravely Default (se mai deciderai di comprarti un 3DS, ti consiglio caldamente di prenderti questo gioco perché è sensazionale): i giapponesi non pensavano che avrebbe avuto successo in occidente, considerata la volubilità degli americani con gli RPG, ma le statistiche sono andate pesantemente contro qualunque loro pronostico e il gioco ha venduto un casino. Il problema è che hanno (giustamente, a mio avviso) paura di cambiare le carte in tavola. E finalmente, domani passerò San Valentino con Lightning... ^^' --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:21, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) ^ Condoglianze. Comunque non sono mai stato bravo con i moveset fanmade: mi sembra che tu abbia già fatto tutto, quindi non so cosa potrei aggiungere e/o migliorare.-- 18:51, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Con i costumi è facilissimo: scegli tra versione Ultimate, X-Force, Weapon X, Cablepool e tanti altri (specie questi). Per la Modalità EX, credo basti l'aura che ottiene dopo aver preso un frammento della tavola McGuffin di Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions (senza cloni però).-- 23:58, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Tritamago Leggi la pagina di Gidan: quando equipaggia una daga, ne usa una sola mentre l'altra è la Orichalcum. Due tritamago fuse insieme fanno una Organix, è tutta un'altra arma. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:09, feb 24, 2014 (UTC) Magie Per adesso è solo una prova, ma se vuoi dare una mano, magari modificando le pagine già esistenti o creandone di nuove, non c'è problema. Scusa se non ti ho risposto prima, ma in questo periodo sto facendo cinquantaduemila cose diverse e non mi ricordo di fare tutto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:52, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) FFTA Bisogna considerare cosa può fare/ottenere un giocatore medio che si è limitato a fare le missioni disponibili fino a quel punto senza grindare: in qualunque GDR tattico multiclasse tutti possono raggiungere il level cap prima di determinati punti o anche ripetendo all'infinito la prima area, grazie tante. Senza contare che pur agendo casualmente, rimangono comunque nemici con set di equipaggiamento, affinità elementali e abilità specifiche per la missione, che richiedono determinate risposte da parte del giocatore. E mago bianco a parte, dubito fortemente che ci sia una singola classe da usare in continuazione in tutte le missioni, e questo senza contare il fatto di selezionare la combinazione tra la prima e la seconda abilità di classe: in una missione contro i non-morti per esempio c'è differenza tra un monaco bianco con tecniche del difensore e un arciere che usa anche i tre gradi della magia nera Fire, ma entrambi sono ugualmente efficaci. Il sistema ha troppe combinazioni perché si possa generalizzare come dici tu. Nel PvP di MAA mi accontendo di Strange difensore e Magik, se la cavano anche contro gli strateghi (l'unica vera rottura è Rescue ma più che altro perché rende le battaglie lunghe e il PC rischia di fondersi dopo un po'); per il resto non ho molto tempo da poter dedicare per il farmaggio, e già di mio sono indietrissimo con i PC, quindi di E-ISO 8 sia specifici che generici non ne uso neanche uno, ma per ora mi va bene così.-- 22:58, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Beh, non avevo fatto così anch'io con questa? Sì, non ho nulla in contrario, specialmente perché non si può realmente fare pagine su ogni nemico del Tactics, ma piuttosto sulle battaglie intere. Comunque, ho rimesso a posto la pagina di Invisira: perché quando l'hai modificata tu non ne hai approfittato per testare il nuovo format su una magia di un altro capitolo (leggasi: fanne qualcun'altra, magari ^^)? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:38, apr 2, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per il benvenuto! Sì sì, amo le strategie e ne ho lette a bizzeffe in internet per vedere quale fosse la migliore e per scoprire nuovi modi di combattere! Farò il possibile per collaborare con voi! Lorenz Kurosaki Leonhart (discussioni) 16:14, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Chococo rosso? Ma certo! :D Io odio a morte livellare e fino a Orlandu non ho potuto fare a meno di un simpatico pennuto che equilibrasse il mio gruppo. Poi però con tutti i personaggi che si uniscono nel 4° capitolo (tipo Meliadoul, molto forte anche lei) l'ho messo da parte fino a congedarlo. --Zefirus (discussioni) 13:46, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Automa Non nel remake: la classe è Automa lì, e ti ricordo che il remake ha le traduzioni migliori. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:13, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Sai, se invece di tradurla dall'inglese avessero preso dal giapponese (il termine usato è Hikari no Kāten, "tenda di luce"), non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Comunque, vedo che ti è piaciuta l'immagine della magia Terrore ^^. Chissà se piace anche a chi scrive nella tua pagina di discussioni :asd: --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:23, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Cosa ti serve? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:23, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Più che altro, il tuo personaggio è una discreta Mary Sue. Comunque, vedo cosa posso fare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:24, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) La tua descrizione non mi fa cambiare idea sul fatto che si tratti di una Mary Sue. Potentissimo, dotato di un bordello di abilità e praticamente senza alcun problema a usarle: praticamente l'incarnazione dei propri desideri, come molti personaggi di fanfic risultano essere. Esattamente come Peter, con la differenza che io l'ho creato espressamente per essere una Mary Sue ^^: figa, la sua intera razza è praticamente l'equivalente del mio universo di Shinryu! In quanto a Cap, mi permetto di dissentire: Capitan America è stato creato proprio per essere la perfetta rappresentazione dell'ideale americano, e le ragioni per cui nei fumetti vecchi non sembrava avere difetti o caratteristiche di un uomo del suo tempo sono due. #Negli anni '60 quasi tutti i supereroi erano rappresentazioni di fantasie e desideri maschili, più che veri esseri umani. #Capitan America NON è un uomo di quell'epoca: è rimasto congelato per un sacco di anni (quanti dipende dall'universo), quindi ha anche senso che si comporti come il pesce fuor d'acqua che è. Non so se hai mai visto com'è nell'universo Ultimate, ma lì invece è un difetto unico. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:54, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Il problema è che poi mi dici che si diverte a combattere contro Dormammu (non esattamente l'ultimo arrivato tra i cattivi) e diventa il successore di Destino (mi auguro che fosse un Doombot): mi sa tanto che non hai capito il concetto di Mary Sue. Tanto per farti un esempio, Luke Skywalker è una MS, perché nell'arco di tre film diventa improponibilmente potente senza che quello sviluppo sia completamente visto; Harry Potter è una MS, perché una società di maghi retrogradi e pigri si affida a un bambino di undici anni senza alcuna esperienza nell'uso della magia per sconfiggere Lord Voldemort, solo perché quest'ultimo non è in grado neppure di toccarlo per via della forza dell'AMMOREH; Sephiroth (circa) e Caius Ballad sono MS, perché anche se li sconfiggi, i loro piani hanno comunque effetto. Non si tratta di essere nabbi, si tratta di avere uno sviluppo e un motivo valido per essere così forti: devi pensare meno da scrittore di fanfic e più da scrittore. Altrimenti finisci come quell'autore che ha creato un cattivo per i Giovani Titani che, letteralmente, cambiava poteri da una pagina all'altra! Permettimi inoltre di ricordarti che il primo cattivo di quasi tutti i supereroi è l'ultimo arrivato, o comunque qualcuno senza poteri. Non prendertela per quello che dico: ti sto solo consigliando come altre persone fanno con me ^^. Comunque, se riesco ti carico il disegno nei prossimi giorni. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:02, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Per ora non ho un emulatore per SNES, e per ora non ho particolare interesse a prenderlo. Da quello che ho visto di PFVI, non è brutto, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto che avessero fatto un lavoro più completo, tipo modificare anche gli scenari e i mostri. Purtroppo non mi piaceva particolarmente l'idea di questo gioco, perché le atmosfere dei due media mi sembrano troppo diverse fra loro. Prima o poi lo proverò, comunque. Hai visto piuttosto il nuovo design del bestiario di FFI? Ora sto lavorando a quello di FFII, e sto anche progettando una pulizia completa delle immagini: devono avere un nome specifico in base al gioco da cui provengono e alla versione, e gli sprite dei mostri devono anche avere una versione più grande della versione 2D più recente, in modo che si veda l'immagine nell'anteprima. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:21, lug 15, 2014 (UTC) Come puoi vedere, non le ho messe, perché non fanno parte del bestiario della versione Dawn of Souls, ma le metteremo separate nella versione 20th Anniversary. Per quanto riguarda FFV, per ora metteremo ancora gli sprite della versione Advance, visto che nessuno ha ancora trovato il modo di rippare in maniera decente gli sprite della versione IOS: perchè non sono compressi come quelli di FFVI (hai visto che belli, tra l'altro)? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:37, lug 15, 2014 (UTC) UPS Scusa, avrei dovuto avvertirti, sono stato a Rimini fino a stasera. Comunque, il disegno lo carico appena è pronto. Ti va bene se per adesso è solo in bianco e nero? Per quello che mi hai detto su FB, ti ricordo che il cambiamento degli eventi in X-Men GduFP ha completamente modificato la timeline da quel momento in avanti, quindi a livello tecnico X-Men 3 e il finale di X-Men 2 sono stati completamente annullati, e hanno luogo in un universo alternativo di cui i fan non vogliono più sentir parlare. In quanto alla sostituzione di Rachel con Kitty Pryde, la spiegazione è semplice: siccome Ciclope è già morto nella vecchia timeline, viene da sé che non può esistere Rachel all'epoca dell'ultimo film. Perché proprio Kitty non lo so proprio. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:32, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Mah, sinceramente possono anche aprire la strada a nuove storie molto interessanti, compresi sviluppi che possono rimandare a universi alternativi che sono stati popolari anni addietro: abbiamo già avuto un Thor donna e un Cap nero, quindi non vedo perché non dargli una possibilità. E poi cosa credi, che daranno di punto in bianco il martello magico a un altro personaggio senza motivo apparente? Di certo Thor combinerà qualche cazzata che lo porterà a perdere temporaneamente Mjollnir. Non ricordo tanti problemi quando toccò a Beta Ray Bill, e a lui il martello capitò per puro caso! E poi, è solo una scusa per rilanciare un bel po' di nuove serie per smaltire un po' la continuità e invogliare nuovi lettori a ricominciare da un vero Numero 1, come è stato per Superior Spider-Man, ed esattamente come quest'ultima serie, non durerà per sempre, massimo massimo un anno o due. In quanto a Kitty... il suo potere nel film funziona in modo molto diverso da quello di Rachel nel fumetto: Kitty è in grado di spedire la coscienza di una persona nel suo passato, ma il processo può risultare dannoso per entrambe, perché devono essere sempre connesse (nella versione integrale del film, siccome Kitty viene ferita da Logan, è sostituita da Rogue). Rachel, invece, non ha bisogno di essere connessa in quel modo, le basta essere legata telepaticamente alla coscienza di Kitty e riesce a rimandarla nel passato senza problemi, ma deve comunque proteggere il corpo di Kitty nel futuro, perché se muore lei, morirà anche la sua coscienza e si creerà un paradosso. Non so spiegartelo molto chiaramente, ma prova a leggere il fumetto, potresti trovarlo su internet, oppure possiamo vederci a Milano e te lo presto io. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:12, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Non ne ho la benché minima idea. So solo che mi fa davvero imbestialire. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:20, lug 27, 2014 (UTC) Veramente... Ti suggerirei di non prendere tutto quello che dice D&D come oro colato: assomiglierà anche a un pollo spennato, ma la viverna è a tutti gli effetti un tipo di drago. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:41, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Rivale del drago, DOVE? Le viverne sono in quasi ogni aspetto inferiori ai draghi classici, ma al contempo sono quelle biologicamente più plausibili. Il termine "drago", in latino, significa semplicemente "rettile", ma dovrebbe essere usato per identificare determinate creature mitologiche, caratterizzate dalla capacità di volare, sputare fuoco et similia. Ora, vorrei sapere: perché la viverna, che è la più comune rappresentazione del drago sin dai tempi del medioevo, non è più considerata come tale, ma il Long cinese, che con un drago europeo non ha nulla a che fare, è comunque definito "drago"? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:58, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Hai detto esattamente ciò che mi fa incazzare di più: dire che la viverna non è un drago solo perché non ha le braccia è una stronzata, perché come ti ho detto, il drago cinese non ha nulla a che fare con quello europeo. Il drago d'oro di D&D non ha né braccia né gambe, come la metti con quello? I draghi moderni sono sempre più spesso ritratti senza le zampe davanti, ma non sono comunque viverne, perché hanno una postura completamente diversa: i draghi di Harry Potter, quelli di Skyrim, mothaf***in' SMAUG (e se provi a dire che è brutto, ti faccio male). In quanto alla rappresentazione classica, ti faccio notare che sugli stemmi araldici medievali è più facile trovare una viverna che non un drago classico, al punto che anche il drago di San Giorgio era una stracavolo di viverna (la quasi totalità delle rappresentazioni somiglia a questo)! Come ho detto, la parola "drago" è usata in diversi modi, ma non indica sempre un determinato tipo di creatura. O mi vuoi dire che dobbiamo declassare il drago tempestoso dagli otto draghi di FFVI perché ha l'aspetto di una viverna? Ecco alcune delle sottocategorie di drago conosciute: Amphiptere (serpiforme, con ali e senza zampe), Amphisbaena (due zampe, ali e due teste), Lindwurm (due sole zampe e niente ali), Wyrm (serpiforme), Dragone (quello classico con quattro zampe e due ali), Viverna (simili ai draghi indiani), Mushussu (senza ali e simile a un mammifero), Coccatrice e Basilisco (sottospecie di viverne), Drago marino (devo anche descrivertelo?), e posso andare ancora avanti. Figa, la saga di Final Fantasy considera draghi anche i dinosauri, come la mettiamo? Non importa cosa dicono gli altri universi, nell'immaginario comune la viverna è ancora un drago, e nella saga di Final Fantasy pure. Se ti chiedi perché non la conto nella pagina generica del drago, la risposta è: perché alcune volte lo faccio (FFVI, FFXII, FFXIII), e perché esiste anche la pagina specifica sulla viverna. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:52, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Ti prego, dimmi che non hai appena detto che non conosci Lo Hobbit -_- --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:04, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Era "La DESOLAZIONE di Smaug", e te lo devi guardare o ti picchio XD. Comunque, i Drow sono un'invenzione di D&D, ma prendono ispirazione dagli elfi oscuri della mitologia nordica, che sono sempre elfi, ma nati di oscurità anziché di luce. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:12, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) L'idea era proprio quella: ti ho mandato un messaggio con una data precisa sul cellulare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:25, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) EWWW! Posso dirlo? Preferivo non saperlo... e comunque temo che il tuo personaggio uscirebbe donna dal mio universo se provasse a fare la testa calda con gente che pesta divinità extradimensionali per ammazzare il tempo! Il tuo personaggio ha (comprensibilmente) problemi con Dormammu, un Fainamon sarebbe sufficiente a mettere in difficoltà Eternità, tutti i Fainamon della galassia ridurrebbero in cenere il Tribunale vivente e un bel po' di altre entità supreme. u_u Vaccate a parte, complimenti per la pagina. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:57, ago 4, 2014 (UTC) Semantiche Sempre meglio di te, che hai scritto una manica di vaccate sulla parte di Bhunivelze: come ho scritto nel manuale di stile, se non sai una cosa, non la scrivere! u_u Riguardo al "copiare", non è colpa mia se gli americani scrivono cose che scriverei anche io e in una maniera più adatta a un'enciclopedia. E comunque, sulla pagina degli Orbe ho scritto solo l'intro simile agli americani, il resto è conforme al format di questa wiki. In quanto al template, magari tu che ne sai più di me potresti aiutarmi a capire perché non è uguale a quello degli americani (che secondo me è fatto davvero bene) e perché non si chiude? Per quanto riguarda il tuo personaggio, mi fa abbastanza sorridere la sua storia. XD --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:07, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Intendevo quello che avevi già scritto sulla personalità. Comunque, la cosa è legata ai numerosi template che compongono queste tabelle: io supponevo che funzionassero allo stesso modo sia da noi che da loro, ma a quanto pare c'è qualche differenza di codice, in modo particolare per quanto riguarda il collapse. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:01, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) Niente, mi fa sorridere e basta ^^ --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:13, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) No. So solo che si tratta di una compressione particolare, ma con sincerità non ne capisco il senso. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:25, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Sinceramente ho solo il sentore che qualunque cosa tu prenda prima di andare a letto sia scaduta da qualche mese XD. Comunque grazie per avermi detto quella roba del PSN, perché non capivo come mai non riuscissi più a connettermi. Certo però che se non compri una PS3 per questo motivo sei un po' pirla: a parte per i DLC e i giochi con il multiplayer online non serve a moltissimo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:47, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Perché, credi che io i personaggi DLC di Injustice li abbia scaricati? Mi sono preso direttamente la versione figa che li ha già tutti! Comunque, ti ripeto, considerato che pian piano la PS4 sta prendendo il sopravvento, la PS3 non costa più così tanto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:52, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Type-0 Personalmente sono abbastanza contento di queste news: finalmente posso iniziare a risparmiare per la PS4 (seh, ma dove, che ho ancora un bordello di giochi da prendere?). Per fare un pronostico, comunque, direi che uscirà a primavera o inizio estate, giusto per seguire il trend dei giochi più recenti della SE. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:01, ago 30, 2014 (UTC) La conoscevo già, e questa funziona, perché non è stupida e si basa sull'analisi delle descrizioni del pokédex e mostra cosa sarebbero realmente capaci di fare i Pokémon. Ovviamente, bisogna tenere presente che la maggior parte delle descrizioni del pokédex è piuttosto esagerata: se Alakazam ha un quoziente intellettivo superiore a 5000, perché non è in grado di parlare (mi riferisco ovviamente alla logica dell'anime, in cui quasi tutti i Pokémon non sanno dire altro che il loro nome)? Se la lava che compone Magcargo è più calda del sole, come mai non fonde qualunque cosa gli si trovi vicino? Se le ossa di Rhyhorn sono 1000 volte più pesanti di quelle umane, come fa a muoversi, specialmente con delle zampe così corte? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:36, set 1, 2014 (UTC) Lol Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Io personalmente l'ho adorato, in modo particolare per il modo in cui è reso l'Uomo Ragno e per Gwen Stacy. Anche zio Ben e zia May sono resi bene. Comunque nel secondo film usa Google come qualunque essere umano. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:23, set 10, 2014 (UTC) Compare anche nel sequel. Da quello che ho capito è un personaggio che nei fumetti non è mai apparso, ma in una novel legata forse all'universo Ultimate è il responsabile della creazione dei Sinistri Sei, a cui sarà dedicato il prossimo film. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:11, set 11, 2014 (UTC) Gli elementi che comporranno i Sinistri Sei sono svelati nel secondo film, anche se solamente due di essi sono visti di persona. Se vuoi scoprire da solo chi sono non te li spoilero. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:30, set 11, 2014 (UTC) Allenale un po' tutte, e prendi un po' di trucchi della Magipistolera se ce l'hai. Inoltre ricordati sempre di andare dappertutto, anche negli scavi di Bikanel e simili. Hai accolto Clasko a bordo? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:14, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Nel capitolo 1 dopo la missione della via micorocciosa, ti può essere utile per la missione della via Mihen nel capitolo 2. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:41, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Cioè pretendi davvero che il gioco ti aiuti a capire dove sono i segreti? A che servono allora la percentuale di completamento e i finali multipli, o anche solo la modalità NG+? Ad esempio, le risposte che dai ai Ronso sul monte Gagazet determinano il fato dei Guado. Oppure, esaminando ogni volta che si può la base in costruzione a Kilika, nel capitolo 5 è possibile andarci e recuperare un oggetto utilissimo. O ancora, se non prendi la Magipistolera nel capitolo 1, troverai Tobli a Kilika e lo accoglierai nell'aeronave, e spingendolo nell'ascensore prima degli altri musici (cosa peraltro non facile visto che continua a camminare in tondo) otterrai un equipaggiamento utile. Vaccate a parte, ci sarà da cambiare le strategie dei boss, visto che nell'edizione HD il trucchetto della targa theriaca non è altrettanto efficace. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:00, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Ma l'idea è proprio quella che il 100% te lo devi guadagnare, e per poterlo ottenere devi esplorare tutte, ma proprio tutte le possibilità. E non puoi tecnicamente perdere per sempre uno dei finali, perché se non l'hai ottenuto la prima volta ci puoi riprovare nella run successiva. L'unica cosa su cui ti dò fortemente ragione è il modo per sbloccare il finale perfetto: in base a cosa si potrebbe capire che per ottenerlo (o almeno per una parte di esso) è necessario premere X ripetutamente durante il filmato con Yuna sola nell'Oltremondo, e poi di nuovo durante il filmato finale sempre nell'Oltremondo? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:20, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Già, nella versione HD è leggermente migliorata, ma il modello è sempre ridicolmente in bassa risoluzione: seriamente, non ho idea del perché abbiano voluto usare quel modello per un primo piano. Comunque, Spoony si incazza troppo secondo me, perché quella scena suona terribilmente stupida in inglese, ma in giapponese no. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:41, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Per lo stesso motivo nella versione HD di FFX molti filmati sono ancora più ridicoli dell'originale, a causa delle espressioni facciali e dei modelli in bassa risoluzione dei PNG. Comunque, giudica tu stesso: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXIxqPPQMBs --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:01, set 15, 2014 (UTC) Fumetti Lo sapevo: Wolvie ha perso il fattore rigenerante da parecchio tempo ormai, quindi non solo non è più in grado di rigenerarsi, ma non è nemmeno più immune alle malattie, e da quel che ho capito il poveretto morirà di una brutta cirrosi epatica. Una morte abbastanza incerimoniosa per un personaggio così importante, ma gli dò un massimo di un anno prima che qualcuno trovi il modo di riportarlo in vita... di nuovo. Spero solo che questa volta a farlo tornare non sia la Mano ^^ --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 23:04, set 27, 2014 (UTC) Scusa la domanda, che altro vuoi da una demo? Personalmente, considerato quello che hanno detto sul gameplay e sulla libertà nel gioco, questo è già più che abbastanza. Considera che oltre ad avere una bella grafica ha anche un sistema di battaglia molto simile a quello di Type-0 (cortesia di Tabata in persona, sant'uomo), quindi mi aspetto un gioco molto più strategico sotto questo aspetto. Quella che hai visto, poi, non era la demo vera e propria, ma una Tech-demo, come quella di Final Fantasy VII su Play 3. La demo finale sarà quella dove puoi andare in macchina nella prateria. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:14, ott 16, 2014 (UTC) Ahm... i trailer ci sono, sei tu che non li cerchi abbastanza: Milano è piena di poster del film, per esempio. Comunque non ho ancora capito perché sia uscito così tardi qui, specialmente perché siamo l'ultimo paese del mondo a vederlo (della serie "non vogliamo incoraggiare la pirateria"), ma mi auguro vivamente che non capiti mai più. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:41, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Per una semplice ragione: li hanno dati fino alla nausea quest'estate, ormai lo sanno tutti che c'è! --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:42, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Beh, in ogni caso me ne frega ben poco, visto che io non guardo tanto la TV. Sinceramente non capisco questa tua preoccupazione, però: il film è uscito oggi (o domani, non ricordo), quindi che problema c'è? Chi segue il cinema e non Mediaset lo sa, dunque perché preoccuparsi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:20, ott 21, 2014 (UTC) Ti può andare bene se ti dico che ci hanno fatto un servizio al TG1 un bel po' di tempo fa? Seriamente, perché la cosa ti infastidisce tanto? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:13, ott 21, 2014 (UTC) Per me va bene, basta che scrivi qualcosa anche sulle pagine normali. La seconda forma che mi stai descrivendo mi ricorda Eternità. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:28, ott 21, 2014 (UTC) Bentornato Scusa, pensavo che la mia approvazione fosse sottintesa. Comunque, non ho idea di quale possa essere la causa di questo collegamento, visto che effettivamente non ci sono altre pagine che abbiano lo stesso problema. Ad ogni modo, mi ricordi cos'è che avevo detto su Nova? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:58, dic 19, 2014 (UTC) Era più in Avengers Alliance che avrei voluto vedere qualche costume di Marvel NOW, perché comunque in Marvel Heroes ce ne sono già. Cambiando argomento, hai visto che Final Fantasy XV ha il primo Cid donna? Ed è anche una bella figliola? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:01, dic 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, scusa, sembrava Marvel Heroes *genius*. Comunque, il nome Cidney esiste, anche se è più comune la versione Sidney o Sydney. In quanto a Titano, sono d'accordissimo con te: più che altro questa incarnazione assomiglia molto ad Atlante, per quella... "qualunque cosa sia" che tiene sulle spalle. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:56, dic 20, 2014 (UTC) Ciau, hai visto le nuove modifiche ai personaggi di Final Fantasy IV e The After Years? Che ne pensi? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:46, gen 9, 2015 (UTC) Ti sbagli: Type-0 esce a marzo, quelli erano solo box prenotazione. Comunque, purtroppo è solo per PS4, quindi dovrò prima comprarmela. E l'avrò in un modo o nell'altro, tanto il mio compleanno è vicino. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:19, gen 9, 2015 (UTC) Esce tra due mesi, è naturale che sia già possibile prenotarlo. Sullo Square-Enix store è possibile acquistare la "Gesù-Mi-Invidia Edition" con dentro un sacco di roba, tra cui la riproduzione realistica delle carte di Ace. In quanto ad Ant-Man, si sapeva che Pym ci sarebbe stato, visto che ci sono le Particelle Pym. Mi fa solo molto strano che abbiano preso Michael Douglas per interpretarlo. Comunque, il motivo per cui non hanno messo lui come protagonista è semplice: è una discreta testa di cavolo con SERI problemi mentali, e pure molto misogino e maschilista: davvero vuoi uno così tra gli eroi? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:31, gen 9, 2015 (UTC) Ti ricordo che anche il Punitore è considerato un supereroe, eppure è uno degli uomini più pazzi in libertà. Pym è stato un buon supereroe, ma dopo che ha creato Ultron, dopo che ha picchiato sua moglie in uno dei numeri più controversi della storia dei Vendicatori, dopo tutte le minchiate che ha combinato, sinceramente non mi manca la sua presenza. Non parliamo poi dell'universo Ultimate, dove ha quasi ucciso Wasp spruzzandole l'insetticida e inviandole contro un'orda di formiche solo perché era geloso. L'unico momento in cui si è risollevato è stato quando ha morso via la testa a Blob e poi si è fatto esplodere assieme ai cloni di Multiple-Man per salvare la base dello SHIELD. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:58, gen 9, 2015 (UTC) Lo sapevo già, ma da quello che traspare nel trailer, Ultron era stato originariamente creato come sistema di sicurezza delle Stark Industries. Sai invece che la visione sarà JARVIS stesso? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:24, gen 13, 2015 (UTC) La Visione È proprio Jarvis, da quel che ho capito. Il che ha senso, visto che non c'è Wonder Man in questo universo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:45, gen 13, 2015 (UTC) Forse te l'avevo già spiegato: la Visione è un robot creato in un tentativo di riportare in vita Wonder Man la prima volta che è morto, che poi si è evoluto in un personaggio a se stante e si è messo insieme a Scarlet. Comunque, credo che nel film potrebbero fare una fusione dell'universo Ultimate con quello corrente: nell'universo corrente, Ultron è diventato cattivo perché era follemente innamorato di Janet Van Dyne, e voleva creare il mondo perfetto per lei... o roba del genere; nell'universo Ultimate, Ultron è stato involontariamente incantato da Scarlet e si è innamorato di lei, cosa che lo ha spinto a ucciderla (invece di uccidere Quicksilver, che... stava... insieme...... a lei........ EEEEWWW) e cercare di sostituire il mondo intero con replicanti robot... o roba del genere. Nell'universo Ultimate, inoltre, la Visione è un robot donna inviato da Gah-Lak-Tus (la versione Ultimate di Galactus) per avvertire gli umani della sua venuta, ma poi si è alleato con loro. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 00:06, gen 14, 2015 (UTC) Mi spiace deluderti ma la parte lesbo non c'è: Visione e Scarlet non si incontrano praticamente mai nella storia, e se non ricordo male Visione si sacrifica pure per bloccare l'avanzata di Gah-Lak-Tus. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:11, gen 14, 2015 (UTC) TAY Mi pare di avertelo già detto, ma sì, è in italiano. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:53, gen 18, 2015 (UTC) Io non vedo assolutamente nulla di tutto ciò, e nemmeno il gioco fa notare nulla di questa cosiddetta ambiguità. Aggiungi che si maschera come un bambino e il suo "interesse" per Porom è decisamente maschile. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:26, gen 19, 2015 (UTC) Togliendo che non ho mai giocato quell'orrenda versione, lo chiedevo perché non trovo nulla su internet che lo confermi: anche la wiki americana non ne parla. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:11, gen 22, 2015 (UTC) C'è anche sulla pagina di Final Fantasy IV. Non ho assolutamente idea del perché. Credo sia dovuto a qualche conflitto di codici nell'infobox: se provi a toglierla non si verifica. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:03, gen 27, 2015 (UTC) Ce l'ho fatta! Era perché mancava la chiusura di un codice nella sezione delle date d'uscita. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:20, gen 27, 2015 (UTC) La mia risposta è la seguente: ti stai chiedendo come funzioni la fisica di un personaggio che ha la capacità di andare alla velocità della luce! Sinceramente Quicksilver non ha mai dimostrato l'abilità di andare così veloce, anche perché sarebbe fin troppo potente. Sembra quel fumetto in cui Sentry si scontra con Thor e lo manda contro un pianeta alla velocità della luce... e Thor non si disintegra nel processo? Thor non è immortale e può essere ferito da molto meno. Semplicemente esagerano le cose per effetto drammatico. Questo ha più senso: Quicksilver si muove così velocemente che il nemico non si accorge di essere stato colpito fino a qualche secondo dopo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:09, gen 28, 2015 (UTC) Semplicemente, nella pagina generale le scriviamo in modo più semplificato, e allo stesso tempo più generale: in Dissidia 012, per esempio, Gilgamesh è anche un'invocazione, ma sulla pagina specifica non l'ho scritto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:53, feb 2, 2015 (UTC) Scusa se non ti ho risposto ma non avevo soldi sul cellulare. comunque la mia risposta è Beta Ray Bill for life! Comunque, buon lavoro con la torre della Fenice, altri progetti in mente? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:41, feb 6, 2015 (UTC) Cosa vuol dire? Anche Hulk rosso e War Machine sono simili alle versioni più note ma hanno moveset creativi per renderli interessanti. Perché Beta Ray Bill, che non è per niente simile a Thor pur avendone gli stessi poteri, non dovrebbe avere lo stesso trattamento? Personalmente, io voterei a priori contro Balder perché la sua presenza nella storia di Thor è sempre stata un grosso problema, specie con tutti i retcon che hanno fatto per far finire lui sul trono di Asgard al posto di Thor (non me ne frega se è più coerente con la mitologia, è stupido lo stesso). Aggiungi anche che il suo costume originale era orribile. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:30, feb 6, 2015 (UTC) Stiamo parlando di QUATTRO attacchi. Ci sono molteplici modi per usare un martello, sai? Aggiungi anche che il martello brandito da Beta Ray Bill non è Mjolnir (all'inizio, quando ha sconfitto Thor, lo era, ma poi è stato accolto ad Asgard e Odino gliene ha fatto forgiare un altro), quindi questo argomento non è valido. Basta modificarne le statistiche, dargli un attacco che infligga uno status alterato ai nemici, cambiargli ruolo... le soluzioni sono molteplici. Per la cronaca, anche la storia di Seifer è stupida per quanto mi riguarda. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:03, feb 7, 2015 (UTC) Ti dirò, non so se sono contento o no. Questo però potrebbe essere un segno di quell'operazione che mi diceva Teo, che vorrebbero trasformare l'universo cinematico nel nuovo universo corrente. Io personalmente non credo possano fare un tale passo, a me basta che tolgano di mezzo l'universo Ultimate, e poi sono contento. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:23, feb 11, 2015 (UTC) Non mi fa schifo, solo che non ha più ragione di esistere ormai. Comunque, ottimo lavoro con la torre di Walz. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:05, feb 11, 2015 (UTC) L'avevo fatto io, MOLTO prima che decidessi di fare le pagine specifiche per le magie. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:48, feb 18, 2015 (UTC) "SFINFLNFELFL" Non so perché lo vieni a dire a me, visto che io non ho mai creduto alla storia del "Sin Harvest": il titolo di questo post è quello che sento io quando Sephiroth usa quell'attacco in KH. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:38, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) Io direi di no, semplicemente perché non siamo nella wiki giusta. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:05, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) Posso dirti che a nessuno di quelli che conosco è mai fregato un tubo di cosa dicesse, così come a me. Diciamo che tu stesso mi hai messo la pulce nell'orecchio quando caricasti questa pagina con le informazioni originali. A quel punto ho fatto un po' di ricerche per capire cosa dicesse, ma sinceramente, ripeto, non ho mai sentito nessuno parlare di Sin Harvest, anche perché la maggior parte di quelli che lo sentono lo fanno perché prima l'avevano letto da qualche parte e allora partono prevenuti. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:22, mar 4, 2015 (UTC) Non mi meraviglia: quella scena è comunque molto bella, e per chi non ci ha mai giocato può essere effettivamente un bel colpo. Scusa se non ti ho risposto, ma ero altrimenti impegnato con altre cose. Comunque, per il blitzball ci vogliono una pagina con la lista completa di abilità (solo del X visto che nel X-2 è già tanto se i personaggi possono tirare in modo diverso dal normale), una pagina sul cercatalenti (sia X che X-2, tanto i giocatori sono grossomodo gli stessi) e una sulle squadre. Senza contare le pagine sui blitzer singoli, che saranno comunque abbastanza semplici da fare ^^ --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:31, mar 12, 2015 (UTC) Esatto, proprio così immaginavo le pagine. Se vuoi mettertici al lavoro una volta finiti i progetti su FFVII... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 23:30, mar 12, 2015 (UTC) Ovviamente mi riferivo a Yang, Edward e Rydia: puoi dire quello che vuoi, ma non che il fatto che siano sopravvissuti dopo l'attacco di Leviatano (e nel caso di Yang l'esplosione della sala controllo della torre di Babil) possa essere verosimile. Posso sorvolare su Palom e Porom, anche se trovo stupido che Tellah, potente com'è, non sia riuscito a depietrificarli mentre quella rintronata di Leonora nel seguito c'è riuscita perfettamente. Comunque non mi pare che la struttura delle pagine sia così difficile da seguire: #Intro #Profilo #Storia #Poteri e abilità #Equipaggiamento (devo trovare un termine migliore, nella wiki della Marvel la sezione si chiama "Paraphernalia") #Gameplay #Concept/Creazione e sviluppo (se c'è) #Musica #Altre comparse #Comparse esterne #Galleria #Curiosità Ricordati soltanto che, quando listi le comparse, i capitoli della saga regolare e i loro seguiti diretti (quindi quelli che portano il loro titolo) hanno la precedenza. Poi c'è Type-0, poi i Tactics e poi tutti gli altri. Dissidia e i social game vanno per ultimi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:04, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) Super... what? Intendevo dire che non hai capito niente di quello che c'era scritto: se guardi le modifiche che ho apportato, noterai che succede esattamente il contrario di quello che hai tradotto, e sulla wiki americana era scritto giusto. Inoltre, non ho ancora capito da dove hai tirato fuori che Reeve fosse un Turk. E soprattutto, con quale logica il minion bambola di Cait Sith è diventato un nemico? Sulla cosa dei supereroi, mi sembrava tutto un po' troppo specifico: non è l'unico caso in cui un robot viene ricostruito con le memorie del modello precedente, anzi è un concept piuttosto comune. Succede continuamente, anche se si pensa al recente Big Hero 6. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:59, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Oddio, speravo proprio che non mi dicessi che era perché era vestito uguale ai Turk: questa è logica da PRISON KEEPER (Chernabog è nero con gli occhi gialli, quindi deve essere un Heartless)! Comunque, i collegamenti esistenti alle pagine della wiki americana sono fatti per essere usati: se guardavi la pagina dei minion, ti accorgevi di cosa sono effettivamente. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:08, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Il codice è OK SWITCH CANCEL CANCEL , e lo puoi indovinare dal dialogo di Cid, se riesci a seguirlo e capirlo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:25, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Progetto 00 Si può variare: un massimo di sei attacchi (giusti giusti per personaggi come Cloud) e tre supporti. L'unica cosa è che bisognerà sempre controllare le parti di fianco agli attacchi. Comunque, fai i personaggi che più ti aggradano, basta che me li dici prima, così io ti dico i miei. Non dimenticare di continuare a lavorare sulla wiki normale, però ;) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:23, mar 23, 2015 (UTC) Mi correggo, facciamo quattro supporti. Per le abilità di cura. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:31, mar 23, 2015 (UTC) Cambi di idea Ahm, forse perché Unione l'ho inventato io? Ci posso fare qualcosa se la traduzione UFFICIALE non è la stessa? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:40, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) L'ho inventato io perché il gioco non aveva ancora una traduzione italiana, forse? Comunque, per il fanmade, fai pure quello che vuoi, è lì apposta, basta che - ripeto - mi dici che personaggi vuoi fare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:52, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Gli attacchi erano Ascia titanica, Spade del barbaro, Frusta di catene, Lancia partigiana, Fusione e Thunger. Comunque, io farò Exdeath. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:57, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Cambiando discorso, hai visto i nuovi sprite della versione IOS di FFV? Non sono bellissimi? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:28, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Arriveranno: sto cercando di farli in ordine, quindi ci vorrà ancora un po'. Comunque, credo sia meglio riunire le pagine Barriera (Final Fantasy V) e Necrofobo: non c'è motivo di averle separate quando sono legate in ogni aspetto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:45, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Ho notato che c'è da unire anche le parti del Cannone laser e del Guardiano. Lascio a te il compito. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 23:20, mar 30, 2015 (UTC) No, mi riferisco ai pezzi dei vari boss: entrambi i boss sono separati dai loro lanciatori e il guardiano è separato dal cannone a onde. Ovvio che sono nemici diversi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:21, mar 31, 2015 (UTC) Email Ciao! Abbiamo scelto questa wiki come wiki del mese e ti ho spedito l'intervista all'email associata a questo account :) leviathan_89 13:27, mar 31, 2015 (UTC) Si certo fate come volete. leviathan_89 13:51, mar 31, 2015 (UTC) Wiki del Mese! Ciao, volevo informarvi (tu e Pmbarbieri) che il blog wiki del mese è stato pubblicato qui; riferitemi pure se c'è qualcosa che dobbiamo modificare o se vi va bene così. Infine, su proposta di Leviathan, il messaggio globale sarà postato tra qualche giorno, così che avrete il tempo di modificare la pagina principale. Noi consigliavamo l'introduzione di uno slider (come nella pagina principale della wiki centrale), quindi se mi dite quali pagine/categorie potrebbe linkare ve lo creo io :). A presto! -- :Ottimo! Casomai potete mettere entrambi; per la creazione dello slider non preoccupatevi: Datemi le immagini e i corrispettivi link e testi e ci penso io! -- ::Guarda, personalmente preferisco la versione nella tua sandbox, ma in ogni caso potreste fare un sondaggio per vedere quale sarebbe la più gradita. Per quanto riguarda la "strettissima", basta giocare con le dimensioni in percentuali invece che in px (style="width:90%;" ad esempio), e inoltre c'è da considerare il fatto che la rightcolumn nella pagina principale non presenta le sezioni di attività della wiki e simili, quindi verrebbe direttamente a dimensione intera. -- Home Per me va anche bene, ma forse c'è da mettere a posto il colore? Sarebbe carino anche mettere una serie di pannelli a scomparsa per la scelta dei capitoli principali: con il logo di ciascuno che appare come link. Che ne pensi? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:20, apr 5, 2015 (UTC) Non lo so, secondo me è un po' inutile. Magari mettile nella tua pagina utente. Comunque, c'è un motivo se l'abilità dei tomberry è schifosamente pericolosa, il che mi ricorda che dobbiamo farci una pagina. Invece, che ne pensi di Vincent che ho fatto ieri? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:23, apr 13, 2015 (UTC) La mia idea è che si trasformi a caso in una delle sue forme, ma che all'inizio disponga unicamente di Galian Beast. In ogni caso, visto che la pagina sta diventando un po' lunghetta, riusciresti a suddividerla in cassettini che possano essere comodamente aperti per mostrare solo i personaggi di un capitolo in particolare? A breve arriverà anche qualche altro personaggio: pensavo di fare Tifa. Tra l'altro, sto disegnando i personaggi in pose stile Avengers Alliance, quindi quando li avrò finiti li caricherò nello spazio bianco riservato all'immagine. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:27, apr 13, 2015 (UTC) Anche Vaan ha Eroe assoluto, per Revenant Wings. Comunque, non credo sia colpa del Sync. Non hai guardato se la cartella con i salvataggi è finita per caso nel cestino o in un'altra destinazione? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:57, apr 14, 2015 (UTC) FFVIII Non credo abbia a che fare con l'online, se non l'hai attivato all'inizio. Per quanto riguarda il finale... sinceramente non ho idea di cosa abbiano fumato alla Square (Nomura e Sakaguchi in particolare) per creare un finale tanto incasinato: basilarmente, il solo modo per sopravvivere alla compressione temporale è focalizzarsi sulle persone care, ma dopo la sconfitta di Artemisia, mentre gli altri personaggi tornano alla loro epoca, Squall si ritrova dieci anni nel passato, quando Artemisia trasferisce i suoi poteri a Edea. L'idea, secondo me, è che Squall soffre di un tale livello di depressione da non riuscire a focalizzare un luogo e un momento in cui è felice, o in cui valga la pena andare, al punto che inizia a perdere anche la concentrazione su Rinoa e, pian piano, su se stesso. Solo con l'aiuto di Rinoa, Squall riesce a fatica a trovare la strada di casa, ma dal modo in cui i due si ritrovano potrebbe sembrare che lui sia morto nel processo. Poi, durante i titoli di coda, Irvine filma Rinoa mentre va sulla terrazza da qualcuno, ma la batteria della camera si scarica prima che possiamo vedere di chi si tratta. Solo nella scena post crediti, scopriamo che si tratta proprio di Squall, e vediamo i due scambiarsi un bacio al chiaro di luna. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:42, apr 15, 2015 (UTC) Per adesso lo lasciamo così, ma preferirei una compressione più drastica: non i singoli personaggi ma l'intero capitolo a cui sono legati. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:50, apr 15, 2015 (UTC) Non necessariamente: ho visto sulla wiki americana e su altre wiki che si può fare anche senza. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:19, apr 15, 2015 (UTC) Eccome se possono servirci. In compenso io ho anche sostituito le musiche di gioco con quelle della versione originale PlayStation: quelle orribili midi della versione PC non rendono giustizia. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:12, apr 15, 2015 (UTC) Ma perché??? Io purtroppo non sono molto entusiasta di questa scelta, soprattutto perché la storia di Injustice ha luogo in due universi alternativi, e la scintilla che scatena il conflitto è stabilita bene all'interno della storia. Quello che però non riesco a capire è: perché devono fare sempre tutte queste cose così dark, con morte e sofferenza per tutti? Porca miseria, la Marvel sta facendo un lavoro perfetto con il suo universo cinematico (a proposito, -1), perché riesce a rendere i suoi eroi interessanti e ben caratterizzati senza far accadere loro tutte le sfighe possibili e immaginabili e trasformarli in versioni emo di se stessi, perché la DC è convinta che la via dark sia il solo modo per rendere interessante un personaggio? Ci manca solo che facciano come Frank Miller e rendano Wonder Woman una lesbica incazzata che vuole solo mozzare il pene a tutti gli uomini ma si scioglie come un budino appena Superman le dice "Back to the kitchen" e siamo a posto. Comunque, Ben Affleck secondo me non è una cattiva scelta, nonostante la faccia da pirla: ha la mascella giusta per fare Batman. Spero solo che non divinizzino Batman "solo perché lui non ha poteri ma è intelligente" come fanno fin troppo spesso nei fumetti. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:19, apr 21, 2015 (UTC) Da come me lo dici sembra completamente ingiustificata questa cosa. Io sinceramente mi aspetto che sia Lex Luthor a spingerlo a comportarsi in maniera sconsiderata tramite la sua testadicazzaggine, altrimenti è una cosa che non posso accettare. Però se veramente Superman è "corrotto dal potere" io devo citare il Trio Medusa e considerarla una grande, gigantesca, strepitosa CAZZATAH! Ti ripeto, in Injustice la storia funzionava perché Supes aveva un buon motivo per essere diventato così: il Joker gli ha fatto uccidere Lois facendogli credere che fosse Doomsday, e ha collegato alla povera donna il detonatore per una bomba che ha raso al suolo Metropolis. Lì c'era una storia. Qui sembra che vogliano ispirarsi a Injustice perché è violento e vogliono creare un film violento perché la violenza e il dolore sono le sole cose che rendono "maturo" un film. Tra l'altro, le prime notizie sul film dipingevano Batman come un veterano che, stanco della sua vita, non si faceva più vedere e lasciava Gotham in mano ai suoi Bat-robot. Perché non la tengono così? Comunque Ben Affleck come Devil non era così dark e tenebroso, motivo per cui mi è piaciuto abbastanza. E non ho detto che gli eroi Marvel non abbiano sfighe, ho solo detto che quelli hanno più personalità e cercano di imparare dai propri errori invece di farsi corrompere da essi: Iron Man rimaneva forse tutto il tempo seduto sul divano ad ascoltare "Crawlin' in My Skin" durante il film? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:15, apr 21, 2015 (UTC) A me come idea non piace, mi sembra un po' fuori personaggio: Superman non ha bisogno di fare minacce per farsi rispettare, perché il suo modo d'essere dovrebbe ispirare sicurezza. Dopo gli eventi di Man of Steel, visto che la macchina terraformante e lo scontro con Zod hanno distrutto mezza Metropolis, Superman dovrebbe essere un eroe solitario che appare e scompare dove c'è bisogno di lui, un po' come Batman, anche perché secondo quanto si vedeva nel film, questo Superman non ha debolezze, nemmeno con la kryptonite. L'umanità non può letteralmente fargli nulla, quindi non ha bisogno di essere così pesante nel volerla controllare. A questo punto, però, mi aspetto che Lex si metta contro Supes e costruisca una delle sue macchine per dimostrare all'umanità che è veramente al sicuro con lui, per poi dimostrare di essere lui l'aspirante dittatore. Non dico che l'idea di base non possa funzionare, dico solo che non ha le basi per funzionare così com'è. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:08, apr 21, 2015 (UTC) Perché Famfrit starebbe meglio come invocazione generale, non esclusiva, specialmente perché a sbloccarlo è la missione individuale di Ashe (in riferimento a Revenant Wings). Preferisco si tratti di qualcosa di veramente esclusivo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 19:34, apr 23, 2015 (UTC) Avengers Purtroppo è vero, non c'è la scena post crediti. Comunque il film ti consiglio vivamente di guardarlo perché è spettacolare in ogni sua parte. Mi piacciono un casino la lucida follia e la personalità instabile di Ultron, che è diventato uno dei migliori personaggi dell'universo cinematico (anche se non lo rivedremo nei prossimi film), e mi piace anche lo spazio e lo sviluppo dati a Occhio di falco, che è diventato anche lui uno dei personaggi più profondi e apprezzabili. Inoltre, approvo un casino BannerXRomanov (anche se credo che Hulk non lo rivedremo tanto presto). --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:24, apr 26, 2015 (UTC) Avengers 2 Non mi meraviglia che la Visione possa usare Mjolnir, visto che è stata creata da una gemma dell'infinito. E poi, scusa, vuol semplicemente dire che è degna di brandirlo, come... l'ascensore XD. La parte girata in Val d'Aosta può essere tutto tranne quella dell'Hulkbuster, altrimenti potrebbe essere la Val d'Aosta più pianeggiante del mondo, e anche la più calda visto che quella scena è ambientata in Wakanda! Mi sembra ovvio che le scene ambientate in Sokovia siano quelle girate in Val d'Aosta. Per la scena post crediti, se ti riferisci a quella di Thanos, l'ho vista. Io mi riferivo alla scena ultima, come quella in cui mangiano la shawarma nel primo Avengers, che da quello che ho letto doveva mostrare Loki ma è stata tagliata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:52, mag 2, 2015 (UTC) Probabilmente ce l'avranno anche nei film. E sono anche abbastanza sicuro che riporteranno in vita il povero Pietro, magari con la tecnologia Cree o Chitauri (non ricordo quale delle due) come hanno fatto per l'agente Coulson. Comunque, va bene non esserci mai stati in Val d'Aosta, ma almeno sapere in che zona del mondo o dell'Italia si trova... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:50, mag 3, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Meglio rotto che morto, visto che la Nuzlocke prevede che se perdi un Pokémon lo devi liberare perché è considerato morto. Tra l'altro, devi aver avuto culo a beccare Caterpie come primo Pokémon nel Bosco Smeraldo, altrimenti puoi tranquillamente dire di aver perso la partita, visto che non ne puoi catturare altri ^^. Personalmente io odio la Nuzlocke: la trovo inutilmente complicata. Comunque il tizio serve perché senza la prima medaglia non puoi procedere, non mi pare una cosa così strana. Si chiama segregazione del gameplay, come il tizio ubriaco che deve prendere il caffé a Smeraldopoli e non ti lascia passare finché non l'hai preso. Comunque, nella prima generazione Raffica è di tipo normale e Nidoking non impara una beneamata ceppa da evoluto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:49, mag 4, 2015 (UTC) Non solo, ecco tutti i problemi e curiosità della prima generazione: *Parassiseme e Tossina seguivano lo stesso algoritmo, quindi uno raddoppiava i danni dell'altro: ti uccidevano in DUE TURNI. *Lo stato Iperveleno diventava Veleno normale se ritiravi il pokemon e poi lo rimettevi in campo. *Le mosse da KO istantaneo come Abisso e Perforcorno erano basate sulla velocità, e le potevano imparare solo pokemon lenti. C'è un motivo se Abisso non è più una MT dalla seconda generazione. *I colpi critici erano basati sulla velocità. Più eri veloce, più possibilità avevi di fare un critico. *Gli attacchi multipli come Sfuriate o Furia infliggevano sempre lo stesso danno a ogni colpo. Se il primo colpo era critico, TUTTI lo erano. *Focalenergia (ah, scusa, ENERGY CONC.) diminuisce la probabilità di colpi critici invece di raddoppiarla. *I critici erano basati sull'attacco di base e non erano influenzati dall'aumento delle statistiche. Facevi più danni con un attacco normale dopo aver usato tre Danzaspada che con un critico nelle stesse circostanze. *Se usavi Agilità mentre eri paralizzato, non avevi più il malus alla velocità. C'era comunque la possibilità che non facessi niente per quel turno. Stessa cosa per Danzaspada se eri scottato. *Il Congelamento si curava solo con l'antigelo, oppure con un attacco di fuoco, non passava da solo. *L'attacco Nube curava tutti gli status alterati oltre ad annullare le modifiche alle statistiche. *Contrattacco (anzi, CONTATORE) poteva rispedire le mosse da KO istantaneo al mittente e funzionava anche se ad essere colpito era un Sostituto. Peccato che funzionasse solo contro gli attacchi Normale e Lotta, gli unici ad essere considerati fisici. *Ogni volta che devi cambiare box devi salvare, e i pokemon catturati non vengono curati se vanno nel box. *Legatutto, Avvolgibotta e Turbofuoco erano ROTTISSIME. Se eri colpito per due-tre turni non potevi fare NIENTE. C'è di buono che neanche l'avversario poteva far niente, però i danni te li beccavi lo stesso. *Turbine e Boato erano completamente inutili contro gli allenatori. *Se sconfiggevi l'avversario con Iper-raggio, non dovevi ricaricarti il turno dopo. *Iper-raggio era l'attacco fisico più potente del gioco. Un Tauros con questa mossa e tante proteine era il pokemon più potente della prima generazione. *Se usavi Riposo mentre eri scottato o paralizzato, curavi lo status ma ti tenevi i malus alle statistiche. *Svegliarsi dal Sonno sprecava un intero turno, durante il quale l'avversario poteva tranquillamente riaddormentarti e tu non potevi fare niente. *I pokemon di tipo Spettro erano immuni a Scontro. *Il messaggio della mossa superefficace si riferisce al SECONDO tipo del pokemon colpito. *Usare una mossa aumenta statistiche una volta di troppo portava a una drastica diminuzione della statistica in questione. *Il Sostituto non ti proteggeva dagli status alterati. Se era distrutto da Iper-raggio, l'avversario non doveva ricaricarsi. Se era distrutto da Autodistruzione o Esplosione, l'avversario non andava KO. *Se usavi sostituto quattro volte di fila senza subire altri danni, ti uccidevi da solo. *Ira... santo Dio, IRA! L'attacco più inutile di tutto il gioco: se inizi a usarlo, userai solo quello per tutta la battaglia finché uno dei due combattenti non andrà KO. Non potrai usare altre mosse, non consumerai PP, non potrai sostituire il pokemon. Inoltre, se manca il bersaglio una volta, mancherà sempre. *Mimica copiava una mossa a caso del nemico, invece dell'ultima usata. *Inibitore bloccava una mossa a caso del nemico, invece dell'ultima usata. *Se usavi una mossa che non infliggeva danni a un avversario protetto da Pazienza, l'algoritmo calcolava il danno inflitto dall'ultima mossa diretta da te usata. *Se il tuo pokemon aveva almeno 255 PS meno della sua quantità totale, Ripresa e mosse simili non avevano effetto. *Se usavi Volo o Fossa e durante la mossa ti colpivi da solo o non ti muovevi per la paralisi, rimanevi nascosto e immune dagli attacchi finché non cambiavi o usavi di nuovo quella mossa. Potevi essere colpito solo da Comete. *La statistica SPECIALE. C'è un motivo se Mewtwo era tanto amato: con un livello di Speciale altissimo, qualunque attacco che non fosse di tipo Normale o Lotta faceva un bordello di danni, ancora di più se dello stesso tipo dell'utilizzatore. *Spettro doveva essere superefficace contro Psico, ma a causa di un glitch le mosse Spettro non infliggevano danni ai pokemon Psico. *Drago era superefficace contro se stesso, come nelle nuove generazioni, ma non esistevano mosse di tipo drago che non facessero danni fissi. Ti può bastare? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:04, mag 4, 2015 (UTC) Sono in culo al mondo, nel cluster delle zone aride che si trova a destra dell'albero della vita. Mi trovi nel padiglione della Mauritania dalle undici alle sette dal mercoledì alla domenica (almeno per questo mese). --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:51, mag 7, 2015 (UTC) Il Pokérus è una benedizione per molti allenatori, specialmente quelli che giocano in modo competitivo: si tratta di una condizione particolare che si attiva con una probabilità bassissima e causa un aumento anomalo delle statistiche del pokémon quando sale di livello. Trattandosi di un virus, si trasmette agli altri pokémon della squadra. Il Pokérus è presente dalla seconda generazione (io lo presi al mio primo scambio con un mio amico). Per quanto riguarda gli EV, si tratta di una serie di punti introdotti dalla terza generazione, che sono distribuiti tra le statistiche di un pokémon ogni volta che esso è usato in battaglia. La statistica influenzata crescerà di più in base ai punti ricevuti: mi piace fare il paragone con i giochi di ruolo tipo Dungeons & Dragons, in cui tu hai un certo numero di punti che devi distribuire tra le tue statistiche e abilità. Quando tutti i punti EV sono stati usati, gli oggetti come le proteine, che aumentano le statistiche in modo permanente, non funzioneranno più sul pokémon in questione. La statistica influenzata dagli EV cambia in base all'avversario che affronti, quindi se vuoi aumentarne una in particolare, di solito Velocità, Attacco o Attacco speciale, dovrai affrontare solo determinati pokémon. Nella sesta generazione è stato introdotto un modo per influenzare gli EV manualmente, e addirittura di azzerarli nel caso il risultato non sia soddisfacente. Poi ci sono gli IV, ovvero gli "Innate Values", che sono invece i punti di base delle statistiche. Il massimo di questi è 31, e se un pokémon ha 31 IV in tutte le statistiche è assolutamente perfetto per il competitivo. Nella seconda generazione gli IV determinavano anche il sesso di un pokémon, e quelli che li avevano tutti al massimo erano sempre maschi. Il caso più particolare era rappresentato dai pokémon cromatici, che avevano sempre gli IV al massimo, e quindi erano sempre maschi. In Pokémon Oro, effettivamente, ne avevo tre, il Gyarados rosso obbligatorio, un Ursaring verde e un Seaking arancione, ed erano tutti maschi. Gli IV e gli EV sono influenzati inoltre dalla natura del pokémon in questione. Inoltre, i pokémon leggendari hanno sempre almeno due IV perfetti, solo che le statistiche che li hanno sono casuali, motivo per cui anche riuscire a catturarli non è un traguardo per i giocatori competitivi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:47, mag 11, 2015 (UTC) Certo che è usata: con gli IV perfetti e la natura giusta fai un culo cubico agli avversari. Dalla quinta generazione in avanti c'è sempre un tizio che ti dice di che tipo è la mossa Introforza del tuo Pokémon. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:45, mag 15, 2015 (UTC) Clefable Clefable non è mai stato un cattivo Pokémon, ancora meno adesso che è diventato di tipo Folletto. Secondo me tuttavia hai fatto male a farlo evolvere così presto, visto che i Pokémon che si evolvono con le pietre imparano meno mosse rispetto alle forme non evolute e hanno una crescita globale più lenta. Ti avverto che potrebbe diventare obsoleto contro gli allenatori più forti, almeno se non gli dai un moveset versatile. Se giocassi a X/Y o Rubino Omega/Zaffiro Alpha, potresti variare ogni volta le sue mosse grazie al fatto che le MT non sono più a uso singolo, ma allo stesso tempo Clefable riceverebbe il bonus STAB (attacco dello stesso tipo) da molte meno mosse e sarebbe debole a Veleno e Acciaio. Il tipo Normale ha il brutto difetto di essere un "Jack of all trades, Master of none", visto che riceve STAB da mosse potentissime quali Iper-raggio e Gigaimpatto, ma allo stesso tempo non è superefficace contro niente e non funziona contro il tipo Spettro se non usi prima Segugio o Preveggenza. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:18, mag 17, 2015 (UTC) Sai, la distribuzione dei Pokémon è proprio fatta apposta in modo che non ti crei una squadra versatile troppo in anticipo nel gioco. Di solito c'è solo un Pokémon in particolare che sarà veramente forte nelle fasi iniziali, ma quasi sempre sarà rarissimo come il Ralts e il Makuhita di Pokémon Rubino/Zaffiro, o il Riolu di Pokémon versione Bianca 2/Nera 2, mentre gli altri saranno inizialmente molto deboli, ma almeno cresceranno in fretta diventando anche utili fino almeno a metà gioco: non sopporto, per esempio, chi snobba Raticate, visto che tutti i suoi attacchi sono molto forti e la sua versatilità a inizio gioco è utilissima. Ovvio che non tutti i tipi sono disponibili subito, perché devi anche considerare il luogo dove li trovi (ho sempre trovato stupida la possibilità in Pokémon Oro/Argento di trovare Slugma nell'erba alta) e l'effettiva utilità del Pokémon: nella prima generazione, i Pokémon non erano così vari, e tutti i Pokémon elettrici li trovi solo nella centrale elettrica. In ogni caso... Growlithe non si trovava anche nel percorso tra Lavandonia e Zafferanopoli? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:28, mag 18, 2015 (UTC) Nel covo del Team Rocket non ci sono Pokémon selvatici. In ogni caso, lì è una questione di difficoltà: come ti ho detto, nella prima generazione i Pokémon non erano vari, quindi dovevi arrangiarti con quello che avevi e allenare bene Charmander se volevi battere Brock. Personalmente il mio starter first gen preferito è Squirtle, ma non so come mai non l'ho mai scelto nei miei primi playthrough ^^. Il problema di Ralts è che è più utile nei remake, dove lo puoi trovare con mosse uovo o statistiche superiori: in Rubino Omega il mio Gallade, pur non essendo eccelso, è ancora un membro fisso della mia squadra, ma ho dovuto faticare per trovarne uno che non avesse Ruggito come UNICO attacco. In ogni caso, sarà debole fisicamente, ma ammetterai che quando impara Confusione falcia la palestra di Rudi come se nulla fosse. Nei giochi di sesta generazione, buona parte dei tuoi Pokémon diventano obsoleti quando trovi il primo in grado di megaevolversi, Lucario nel caso di X e Y, Latios o Latias (sì, lo catturi a meno di metà gioco e non lo devi neanche combattere ^^) in Rubino Omega/Zaffiro Alpha. Poi ottieni la megapietra del tuo starter e ti dimentichi del resto della squadra, da cui il condivisore d'esperienza che dà esperienza a tutta la squadra invece che uno solo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:38, mag 18, 2015 (UTC) Non le ho estratte io, ma un utente di Spriters Resources che amerò per sempre per averlo fatto. Comunque, no, a livello tecnico il campione della lega cambia ogni tanto, come dimostra il fatto che il professor Oak afferma di essere già entrato nella sala d'onore (non mi sorprenderebbe se fosse stato un campione anche lui). Penso che prima dell'arrivo di Blu il campione della lega fosse effettivamente Lance, come è nella seconda generazione. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:44, mag 20, 2015 (UTC) Guarda, è più idiota il modo per catturare Regigigas nei remake: come devi fare? Devi avere tutti e tre i Regi in squadra, devi dare un soprannome a Regice (l'ho chiamato Gelato) e dargli uno strumento che ha a che fare col ghiaccio (Gelomai, Palla di neve, un dolce freddo), poi andare nel luogo dove hai catturato Regice in un orario preciso e lui si paleserà. Praticamente attiri il creatore dei tre Regi facendogli offrire un gelato da uno dei suoi piccoli! --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:48, mag 26, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia Guarda, lascia perdere, ho rinunciato a cercare di capire la logica di Wikipedia: da una parte hanno bisogno di una fonte per essere sicuri di scrivere che una persona sia in grado di respirare, dall'altra permettono a gente come PRISON KEEPER di fare il cavolo che vuole scrivendo puttanate che contraddicono anche i dati ufficiali più ovvi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 19:58, mag 31, 2015 (UTC) Guarda, io ho appena provato a modificare di nuovo la nostra cara pagina su FFIV. Se me l'annullano un'altra volta gli faccio vedere i sorci verdi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:45, mag 31, 2015 (UTC) Il problema è che loro considerano la versione SNES la prima arrivata, cosa non vera perché è arrivata prima la versione PSX, e anche quella NON era in italiano. Quello che mi dà fastidio è la forte presenza di informazioni palesemente false o non confermate (dove è mai stato scritto che l'anziano di Mysidia si chiama Ming-wu?), cosa che va contro le loro stesse regole. Dei GENI! --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:29, mag 31, 2015 (UTC)